Ibis
by Masquelarede99
Summary: Runo and Masquerade? fire and ice right? maybe not...


**_Disclamier : _**

**_Masqueradele99: Hey Maskeradu-kun what about saying the disclaimer ?_**

**_Masquerade: nope _**

**_Masqueradele99: come on! I'll give you free cookies!_**

**_Masquerade: sounds like a good deal but no! ( sighs deeply) i guess I can live without a cookie_**

**_Masqueradele99: I can not stand you sad so here you go ( gives the cookie to Masquarade)_**

**_Dan: if I say the disclaimer can you give me a cookie?_**

**_Masqueradele99: yeah ( shifty eyes on the cookie bowl)_**

**_Dan: okay Masqueradele99 doesn't own bakugan in any way ! now the cookie!_**

**_Masqueradele99: sorry it's done . _**

**_Masquerade: burn!_**

**_Runo tried to imagine the color of his eyes, were they icy blue and forgiving just like how he acted? or were they any other lovely color ? was his eyes dark purple just like his bakugan attribute : Darkus ? She should've hated him or even loathed him for what he done for those bakugan's that he send to doom dimension but she just couldn't she just couldn't stop thinking about him thinking how he looked without the mask or why he worked for Naga there had to be a reason for it ? she tried not to think about him thousand times but none of them help to blue-girl's luck it was like a Romeo and Juliet relationship even if they had a relationship she was a brawler and he was a enemy a road to cross a path to crush there were like ice and fire . She wished she could hated his signature smirk but for some reason she didn't she almost felt like he was smiling not smirking she finded heart filling which was strange for the blue-hair girl . Runo rested herself on her bed which felt slightly un-comfortable but she started sleeping into her bed..._**

**_Runo's sleep was so restless that the familiar dream took on a sense of reality that over stepped the ethereal realm of subconscious outles and became, from the beginning , all to heart breakingly real . It began with a memory .Years fell away leaving Runo young and naive again , and in the memory that held her first fight with Masquerade it was still as she remembered it was a sunny day with a few clouds in the horizon the day was fill with roses smell around them " forget about the roses Runo you are not here to smell the roses!" she tried to wake herself up but to her luck it did not work . Still deeply sleep , Runo, a brawler moved restlessly , as if her body was attempting to force her mind to awaken . But this not her mind did not obey . This night dreams might of ruled. The younger Runo looked at Masquerade and said" I didn't quite catch your name!" Masquerade smirked his signature smirk and added" I didn't told you yet" younger Runo was boiling her head off now her color of face changed to red " you think you are so good ? we will see that when we brawl so don't have your ego raised of to 100% percent yet " younger runo said and after wards smirked which was un- usual for the blue haired girl . " we'll see about that" Masquerade again smirked god how much annoying the smirk seemed to the younger Runo as they both shouted" Bakugan Brawl! bakugan open!" Masquerade choosed his laser man as Runo choosed her haos hawk in same again they both shouted" gate card open" which after wards they throwed their bakugan to their gate cards as the bakupad in Runo's hand first spoke" Laser man Darkus 350 g's Haos Hawk 300 g's Laser man in the lead by 50 g's and they both smirked ..._**

**_Masquerade throwed his " doom dimension" card as the older Runo knew . Younger Runo smiled she was "ego-lastic" as she was years ago and thought she could beat this" Masquerade" in no time which went a little bit " downfall " for her . " let's go , Hawks detector" she shouted her ability card as her haos hawk started attacking laser man with laser while flying overhead . Runo smiled- or smirked as her g's went 100 which led her g's to 400 g's " ha ! not your best move or is it?" he smirked and use other ability card and shouted" joker's wild" he was smirking manicially now which led to Runo losing her bakugan but before she lost her bakugan she woke up with a sound of ..."Ringggggg."_**

**_A/N: I know not the best chapter! but I promise to make it better in second chapter so what do you think ? rewiew and favorite please! :) oh and just to remind you Alice is not Masquerade in this story okie! so just to inform you there still fighting Masquerade in this story so yeah till next chappie! _**


End file.
